Kiss Her in One Week
by hyper-ruri
Summary: "Tidakkah kau berpikir kalau mereka terlihat cocok bersama?" "Aku penasaran, kedua orang itu selalu bersama-sama di manapun mereka berada. Apa salah satu dari mereka tidak mempunyai perasaan ke yang lainnya?" Dalam satu minggu, usahakan Flame-brain mencium Lucy." "APAAAAAA!" NatsuxLucy, plus pairing lainnya!


**Fic pertama di Fairy Tail, WOHOOOOO!**

**maaf, terlalu excited hehehe**

**have a nice reading guys!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Kiss Her in One Week"**

**Rate: T**

**Romance, Friendship, Humor**

**Fairy Tail doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Mashima Hiro.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hari yang seperti biasanya di sebuah guild ternama di kota Magnolia, Fairy Tail.

Dengan berbagai keributan di dalamnya seperti teriakan para pemuda yang sedang bertengkar karena alasan yang tidak jelas, juga karena adanya adu minum di antara mereka.

Namun tidak biasanya seorang pemuda berambut salmon tidak ikut serta dalam keributan itu. Padahal selalu ia yang menjadi pusat perhatian dari segala keributan dengan sihir apinya yang mampu menghancurkan perabotan di dalam guild.

Kini ia sedang duduk sambil menopang wajahnya dengan tangan kirinya di atas meja bar, sambil menatap gadis yang duduk di sebelah kanannya.

Gadis itu berambut blonde dengan ponytail di sebelah kanan rambutnya yang disertai dengan pita berwarna biru. Ia sedang membaca buku yang dipinjamnya dari salah seorang sahabatnya di guild ini.

Merasa bosan karena gadis itu tidak berkutik dari bukunya, pemuda itu mulai menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja bar, namun matanya tidak lepas dari gadis itu.

"Luce?"

Tidak ada yang menyahut.

"Luce?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Luce?"

Hening.

"Lucy?"

Tidak ada satu suarapun keluar dari mulut sang blonde.

"Luigi!"

Urat kemarahan muncul di pelipis gadis itu.

"NAMAKU BUKAN LUIGI!"

"Ah, akhirnya kau menjawabku, Luce."

"Natsu, kau menggangguku!"

"Aku tidak ada kerjaan."

"Kau bisa bergabung dengan Gray dan Gajeel di sana."

"Aku tidak mood bertarung."

Lucy menaikkan sebelah alisnya, lalu ia menutup bukunya dan memandang Natsu dengan bingung.

"Oke, kau mulai membuatku takut. Ada apa denganmu hari ini?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Kau yakin? Gelagatmu aneh sejak tadi."

"Luce, kau lebih aneh dariku."

"AKU TIDAK ANEH!"

Natsu tertawa.

"Mana Happy? Kau tidak bersamanya?"

"Ia sedang bersama Charle dan Wendy, menjalankan misi."

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut dengannya? Kan ada Wendy."

"Hari ini aku sudah berjanji akan menemanimu pergi ke suatu tempat. Kau lupa?"

Lucy terdiam, lalu ia tersenyum sambil menjitak kepala Natsu dengan pelan.

"Kukira kau yang lupa janji itu."

Natsu terdiam, lalu ia memalingkan wajahnya, sedikit rona merah terlihat di wajahnya.

"I-itu kan janji yang kubuat bersamamu. Kau tahu aku selalu menepati janjiku."

"Oh ya? Ingat saat kau berjanji akan mentraktirku? Ujung-ujungnya malah jadi aku yang membayar semua makananmu."

"Waktu itu aku lupa membawa uangku."

Lucy menjitak lagi kepala dragon slayer itu, tidak pelan seperti tadi. Kali ini, cukup keras.

"Dasar bodoh."

**BLETAK!**

"UGYAAAHH! Sakit Luce!"

"Nah, ini baru Natsu yang kukenal."

Hening sesaat.

Natsu kembali menatap Lucy. Putri Heartfilia tersebut memandang Natsu dengan terheran-heran. Tidak biasanya Natsu menatapnya seperti itu.

"Ada apa Natsu?"

"E-eh?"

Menyadari gadis blonde itu balik menatapnya, Natsu memalingkan wajahnya. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk menggaruk kepalanya.

"Anu... Luce, kapan mau pergi?"

"Loh, kenapa buru-buru?"

"Aku bosan menunggu."

"Haaah dasar!"

"Jadi?"

"Kalau gitu, kita pergi sekarang saja."

Tiba-tiba Natsu menggenggam pergelangan tangan Lucy, lalu menariknya pergi dari tempat mereka pada awalnya.

"Ayo!"

"Natsu, pelan-pelan!"

"Ayo cepat, sudah mau sore!"

"Ini masih jam 12 siang, Natsuuu!"

Natsu tidak mempedulikan kata-kata Lucy dan tetap menyeretnya pergi keluar dari guild.

Semua anggota Fairy Tail menatap kedua sahabat itu pergi, lalu satu-persatu dari mereka mulai membicarakan Lucy dan Natsu.

"Tidakkah kau berpikir kalau mereka terlihat cocok bersama?" tanya seorang gadis berambut putih panjang, Mirajane.

"Mira, sudah jutaan kali kau mengatakannya sejak Lucy bergabung dalam Fairy Tail," kata seorang gadis berambut merah, Erza.

"Aku tak dapat menahannya, Erza! Mereka terlalu menggemaskan!" kata Mirajane dengan efek bling-bling.

"Aku penasaran, kedua orang itu selalu bersama-sama di manapun mereka berada. Apa salah satu dari mereka tidak mempunyai perasaan ke yang lainnya?" tanya gadis berambut biru muda, Levy.

"Entahlah, mungkin mereka terlalu idiot?" kata seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan piercing di wajahnya, Gajeel.

"Gajeel!" kata Levy sambil menjewer telinga sang Iron Dragon Slayer.

"Tapi aku rasa Gajeel benar," kata seorang gadis berambut coklat, Cana.

"Juvia harap Lucy tidak menyukai Gray-sama," kata seorang gadis berambut biru tua, Juvia.

"Lucy tidak menyukaiku, bodoh. Hubungan kami hanya sebatas adik dan kakak," kata seorang pemuda berambut onyx, Gray.

"Benarkah itu Gray-sama?" tanya Juvia sambil mendekatkan dirinya pada Gray.

"Astaga, perlu dikatakan berapa kali?!" kata Gray dengan frustrasi.

"Akhir-akhir ini Salamander terlihat aneh bila berdekatan dengan Bunny-Girl," kata Gajeel.

"Kau melihatnya sedetil itu?" tanya seorang gadis berambut putih pendek, Lisanna.

"Terlalu jelas, si bodoh itu mudah ditebak!" kata Gajeel yang sukses membuat seisi guild tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ah! Aku punya ide," kata Gray tiba-tiba.

"Aku yakin idenya jelek," kata Gajeel.

"Kau benar-benar ingin cari ribut," kata Gray sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Ayo sini, Ice-prick," tantang Gajeel.

"Sialan kau, Iron-head!" teriak Gray.

"Ide apa, Gray?" tanya Lisanna, berusaha mengalihkan pertengkaran yang tiada hentinya.

"Iya, ide apa?" tanya semuanya.

Gray tersenyum, tapi senyumannya itu sangat 'evil'. Semua anggota Fairy Tail memasang telinga mereka lebar-lebar untuk mendengar dengan jelas apa yang akan Gray katakan.

"Dalam satu minggu, usahakan Flame-brain mencium Lucy," kata Gray.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"APAAAAAA?!" teriak satu guild.

"Sudah lama aku menantikan sesuatu seperti ini, KYAAAAAAA!" teriak Mirajane dengan riang. Saking riangnya, ia hampir pingsan.

"Whoa! Tunggu dulu, langsung ciuman? Bukankah terlalu cepat? Pernyataan cintanya bagaimana?" tanya Levy.

"Pernyataan cinta tidak perlu, langsung saja cium!" kata Gray.

Levy sweatdrop mendengar kata-kata Gray.

"Lagipula, Lucy tidak pernah berciuman," kata Gray.

"Err... Dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Erza.

"Diarynya kubaca diam-diam saat menyelinap ke kamarnya," kata Gray.

"G-Gray-sama menyeli-" kata Juvia, lalu jatuh ke lantai sambil menggigit saputangannya, "J-Juvia SHOCK! HUWEEEEEEE!"

Banjir mulai menggenang di guild nomor satu di Fiore itu.

Sumbernya?

Jangan ditanya, sudah jelas sekali : air mata Juvia yang tidak ada hentinya. Sukses semua orang di guild terhanyut oleh air matanya.

"Gray! Hentikan Juvia-chan!" bujuk seorang pria berambut biru tua, Macao.

"Kenapa aku?!" tanya Gray.

"Karena kau mengatakan kata-kata yang menimbulkan kesalahpahaman, Ice-head!" teriak Gajeel.

"Lagipula kau pacarnya kan?!" kata seorang remaja berambut ungu tua, Romeo.

"Bukan!" teriak Gray dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Sudahlah! Cepat hentikan gadis itu!" teriak Erza.

Gray dengan susah payah menghampiri Juvia dan memegang pergelangan tangan gadis itu.

"Juvia!"

"G-Gray-sama..."

"Sudah, jangan menangis lagi, kau salah paham. Dengarkan ceritaku dulu," kata Gray.

Juvia menatap Gray, lalu menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Setelah insiden itu, Erza menatap Gray dengan tatapan membunuhnya, menghampiri pemuda yang hanya memakai celana jeansnya itu dan menghunuskan pedangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamar Lucy, GRAY FULLBUSTER?!" bentak Erza sambil menodongkan pedangnya.

"A-aku hanya ingin membangunkan Flame-brain yang menginap di sana! Mereka tidur sambil berpelukan, jadi aku tidak tega membangunkan mereka," kata Gray.

"Benarkah itu, Gray-sama?" tanya Juvia sambil menatap Gray dengan penuh harap.

Gray menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sudah tenang?" kata Gray.

"I-iya..." kata Juvia sambil tersenyum.

Senyum Juvia membuat wajah Gray sedikit memerah.

"Hoo, Natsu dan Lucy? Berpelukan?" kata Mirajane sambil tersenyum 'evil'.

"Begitulah, jadi aku mengintip diary Lucy, mumpung gadis itu sedang tidur bersama partner bodohnya," kata Gray sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Gray! Membaca diary wanita itu bukan PRIA!" kata seorang pria dengan badan yang tegap, Elfman.

"Aku penasaran! Masa kau tidak penasaran dengan diary Evergreen?" kata Gray.

"Soal itu..." kata Elfman sambil tersipu.

"Tuh kan! Kau juga sama saja," kata Gray sambil mendengus kesal.

"Tunggu dulu! Kenapa aku yang dijadikan contoh, hah?!" teriak seorang wanita berambut coklat dan berkacamata, Evergreen.

"Evergreen, bukankah kau dan Elfman akan menikah?" goda Mirajane.

"I-itu hanya tipuan, Mira!" teriak Evergreen dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Menikah itu bukan PRIA!" teriak Elfman sambil menggebrak meja.

"Apa hubungannya?!" teriak Gray.

"Sudahlah, beritahu aku apa isi diarynya?" tanya Levy dengan antusias.

"Oh, kalau tidak salah, isinya sebagian besar membicarakan tentang misi yang dikerjakannya bersama Flame-brain hari itu. Lalu pada akhirnya, ia menuliskan... Hmm, tunggu... Seingatku ia menulis permohonan untuk mendapatkan pacar, lalu berciuman di bawah pohon sakura yang kelopaknya bergug- HELL! Keinginannya itu terlalu imaginatif! Apa semua penulis cerita fiksi sepertinya?!"

"Kukira Lu-chan sudah pernah berciuman? Ia terlihat seperti gadis yang sudah memiliki banyak pengalaman," kata Levy.

"Lucy bisa menjadi contoh kalau penampilan mampu menipu," kata Lisanna sambil terkikik.

"Kalau begitu kasusnya... Natsu bisa menjadi kandidat pertama dong?" kata Mira tanpa pikir panjang.

Semuanya terdiam.

.

.

.

.

.

Lalu seringai yang licik muncul di setiap wajah anggota Fairy Tail.

"Aku setuju dengan ide ini!" kata Mirajane.

"Yeah, kami juga," jawab Levy, Cana, Juvia, dan Lisanna.

"Aku juga," kata Erza.

"Asal hal itu bisa membuat Salamander berhutang padaku, aku ikut," kata Gajeel.

"Baiklah, strategi ini akan kita mulai besok. Bersiap-siaplah membuat rencana untuk menyatukan kedua pasangan bodoh itu," kata Gray.

"YES!" teriak guild nomor satu di Fiore tersebut.

* * *

"Bagaimana dengan kalian? Kalian tidak ikut dengan misi ini?" tanya Erza.

"Aku sudah membicarakannya dengan Gray. Kami serahkan saja pada kalian," kata seorang pria berambut hitam sambil menggendong seorang anak perempuan berambut hijau tua, Alzack dan Asuka.

"Kami hanya akan mempersiapkan bir untuk pesta perayaan hari jadi mereka," kata seorang wanita berambut hijau sambil tertawa, Bisca.

"Beli yang banyak ya," perintah Cana sambil terkekeh.

"Akan ada persediaan khusus untukmu, Cana," kata seorang pemuda dengan topi zirah, Bixlow.

"Dan jangan lupa ajak aku dan Laxus untuk ikut lomba minum denganmu," kata seorang pemuda berambut hijau panjang, Fried.

"Hei, jangan bawa-bawa aku," kata seorang pria berambut pirang, Laxus.

"Ayolah Laxus, aku tahu kau mau," kata Fried.

"Aku tidak-" kata Laxus.

"Dia malu," kata Bixlow sambil tertawa.

"Ugh, aku pergi dari sini," kata Laxus.

Setelah Laxus sedikit menjauh, Cana terkekeh geli.

"Dia mungkin takut," ejek Cana.

"Takut? Pada siapa?" tanya Fried.

"Kau lihat saja nanti," kata Cana.

Bixlow ikut terkekeh mendengar kata-kata Cana dan melihat ekspresi Fried yang penasaran tersebut.

Oh, betapa ia ingin memberitahu Fried. Tapi lebih baik Laxus yang menunjukkannya langsung pada Fried.

* * *

"Laxus?" panggil Mirajane.

"Ada apa, Mira?" kata Laxus.

"Aku mendengar percakapanmu dengan Cana, Fried dan Bixlow tadi," kata Mirajane.

"Jadi?" tanya Laxus.

"Kau boleh minum bir, tapi jangan berlebihan, oke?" kata Mirajane dengan senyum 'evil'nya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Selama ini kau tidak pernah membatasiku, kenapa tiba-tiba?" tanya Laxus.

"Umm... I-ingat terakhir kali kau minum bir?" tanya Mirajane malu-malu.

"_Kalau tidak salah, dua minggu yang lalu,_" pikir Laxus.

"Err... Ya?" kata Laxus ragu-ragu.

"Well, kau hampir membunuhku!" bisik Mirajane dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Tunggu, membunuhmu?" tanya Laxus.

"Kau tidak ingat?" kata Mirajane sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Uhh... Ingatanku sedikit samar," kata Laxus.

Mirajane hanya bisa menepuk dahinya dengan frustasi mengetahui kenyataan itu.

"Honey?" panggil Mirajane.

"Apa?" jawab Laxus.

"Awas kalau kau tidak bertanggung jawab 9 bulan lagi," kata Mirajane sambil menatap Laxus dengan wajah yang merah padam.

Lalu Mirajane berlalu begitu saja, meninggalkan Laxus yang mematung. Lisanna hanya terkekeh menatap ekspresi wajah calon kakak iparnya itu.

"Congrats, Laxus-_nii_," kata Lisanna sambil menepuk punggung pemuda kekar itu.

Sedetik kemudian, semburat merah mewarnai wajah cucu Makarov Dreyar itu.

"Sialan," umpat Laxus.

* * *

"Lihat?" kata Cana.

"Aku tidak percaya," kata Fried, "Mira membuat Laxus takut? Katakan padaku ini hanya lelucon."

"Ini bukan lelucon," kata Cana sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Apa yang membuatnya menjadi seperti itu? Sejak kapan Laxus kami menjadi takut dengan seorang wanita?" tanya Fried.

"Sejak ia berpacaran dengan Mira-nee," kata Lisanna sambil menepuk pundak Fried.

Fried berusaha mencerna kata-kata Lisanna di otaknya. Setelah mengerti, ia menatap Bixlow dan Lisanna.

"Jadi sekarang intinya, Mira hamil?" tanya Fried.

"Seperti yang kau dengar tadi. Mira-nee sudah menunjukkan gejala-gejalanya selama seminggu ini, aku senang aku akan menjadi bibi!" kata Lisanna dengan riang.

"Kau terlihat tidak kaget, apa kau sudah tahu?" tanya Fried kepada Bixlow dengan ekspresi shock.

"Lisanna memberitahuku 3 hari yang lalu," kata Bixlow sambil merangkul pundak Lisanna.

"Dia pacarku, ingat?" kata Lisanna sambil tertawa, "tentu saja ia wajib tahu segalanya."

Fried terdiam, lalu duduk di kursi sambil menatap Laxus yang sedang memandang Mirajane dengan wajah yang memerah.

Ia tertawa, lalu menatap Bixlow dan Lisanna.

"Jadi mereka akan menikah, kapan giliran kalian?" tanya Fried.

Sukses perkataan itu membuat wajah keduanya merah seperti warna rambut Erza yang mencolok itu.

"Duh, setelah mereka tidur bersama, Fried," kata Cana.

"CANAAAA!" teriak keduanya.

* * *

Erza menatap jendela di luar guild.

Sudah musim semi, kelopak sakura berguguran di luar sana.

"_Kemungkinan impian Lucy menjadi kenyataan sepertinya cukup besar._"

Lalu matanya membelalak saat menangkap sesosok bayangan pemuda berambut biru yang dikenalinya tengah berdiri di bawah pohon sakura.

Ia merasa berhalusinasi dan mencoba menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sekali lagi ia mencoba mencari bayangan itu, dan tidak ada lagi sosok itu, sosok yang dirindukannya.

"Saking rindunya aku jadi gila."

Setetes air mata turun ke wajahnya, lalu cepat-cepat ia hapus sebelum ada yang melihatnya.

"Aku rindu padamu, Jellal..."

Tanpa diketahuinya, sosok yang dilihatnya tadi tengah memandangnya dari kejauhan dengan raut wajah yang sedih.

"Erza..."

* * *

Kembali pada dua tokoh utama kita.

Selagi semua orang di guild sedang membicarakan mereka, Natsu dan Lucy sedang berjalan di dalam hutan yang tidak jauh dari Magnolia.

"Luce, untuk apa kau ke sana?"

"Aku hanya ingin, itu saja."

"Kau aneh, Luce."

"Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali, aku tidak aneh!"

"Tapi kau memang aneh."

"Sekali lagi kau katakan itu, tidak akan kuijinkan kau tidur di kamarku lagi."

"Jangan! Kasurmu empuk, biarkan aku tidur di sana!"

"Kalau begitu diam dan ikut saja denganku. Aku yakin kau akan menyukai tempat ini."

"A-Aye."

Hening.

Sudah berapa keheningan yang Lucy alami bersama Natsu hari ini?

Merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjil, Lucy memandang ke belakang dan mendapati Natsu tengah memandang gadis itu dengan intens. Begitu menyadari Lucy memandangnya balik, ia memalingkan wajahnya, rona merah sedikit terlihat di wajahnya.

Astaga, sudah berapa kali Natsu bersikap seperti itu di depannya?

Lucy menyadarinya, jelas sekali. Natsu berbeda dengan yang biasanya. Hari ini dia terlihat lebih tenang, tidak berbicara banyak, lalu ia terus-terusan memandang Lucy seakan-akan itu adalah hal paling menarik yang bisa dilakukannya. Namun begitu Lucy memandangnya balik, ia malah memalingkan wajahnya.

Aneh, sungguh tidak wajar untuk seorang Natsu Dragneel.

"Natsu?"

"I-iya?"

Bahkan ia tergagap, benar-benar mencurigakan.

"Ada apa denganmu hari ini?"

"Aku? Tidak ada apa-apa! Sehat walafiat, berenergi setiap saat!"

Oke, reaksinya berlebihan.

Lucy memandang Natsu dengan tajam, berharap dapat mengorek informasi hanya dengan melihatnya saja, namun hal itu sama sekali mustahil untuknya. Mata onyxnya terlalu innocent untuk ukuran seorang Salamander yang ditakuti oleh semua orang.

Lucy menghela napas, lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Ia berpikir-pikir, apa yang membuat Natsu menjadi seperti ini.

Apa karena Happy tidak ada?

Kalau dipikir-pikir lebih jelas, ini pertama kalinya mereka berjalan berdua tanpa Happy.

Lucy merasa wajahnya sedikit menghangat akan pemikirannya. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berharap rasa panas itu hilang.

ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN KAN!?

"Hei Luce."

"Y-ya?"

"Kau bilang kau menemukan tempat ini saat pergi dalam solo mission?"

Lucy mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Kapan kau pergi dalam misi ini?"

"Hmm, kalau tidak salah sebulan yang lalu."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajakku?"

"Kau sedang menjalankan misi dengan Erza dan Gray, apa kau tidak ingat?"

"Tapi kalau tahu kau akan sendirian, aku pasti akan membatalkan misiku dengan Erza dan Ice-head."

"Dan melihatmu menerima amarah Erza karena tidak menepati janji?"

"Err..."

"Kau ingin hancur berkeping-keping oleh Erza?"

"Hei, setidaknya aku tidak selemah itu!"

Lucy tidak menghiraukan Natsu dan terus berjalan, namun bibirnya mengulum senyum yang sejak tadi ditahannya.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku."

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau memang kuat."

"Oke?"

"Karena kau kuat, makanya aku..."

"Kau?"

"A-ah, lupakan, kata-kataku tidak penting."

"Ayolah Luceeee, beritahu akuu!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Luce?"

"I-iya?"

"Kalau kau tidak memberitahuku, akan kuberikan hukuman yang tidak akan kau lupakan seharian ini."

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku... INI!"

Natsu mendekati Lucy lalu memegang kedua pinggang gadis itu dan menggelitiknya.

"Kyahahaha! Natsu- STOP! N-Natsu, geli bodoh! Ahahahaha! N-Nat... HAHAHA!"

"Ayo beritahu aku!"

"T-tidak akan!"

Tanpa mereka sadari, Natsu tersandung akar pohon dan jatuh menimpa Lucy.

"A-aduh..."

"Luce! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-a-"

Namun perkataan gadis itu terhenti setelah melihat posisinya dan Natsu saat ini.

Natsu di atasnya, dan Lucy terbaring di atas rumput, tepat di antara dua lengan Natsu yang menumpu berat badannya.

Gadis itu menatap mata Natsu, hitam pekat seperti menatap kegelapan tanpa akhir. Namun Lucy merasakan kehangatan hanya dari menatap mata onyx itu. Apa ini pengaruh karena Natsu adalah seorang Fire Dragon-slayer? Hanya tatapan saja mampu membuat Lucy merasa hangat.

"Maaf Luce!"

Lucy hanya terdiam, lalu ia mendorong tubuh Natsu dengan pelan dan duduk di atas tanah.

"Untung saja tadi tidak gegar otak," kata Lucy sambil tertawa.

Natsu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, lalu ia tertawa dengan kikuk sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Untunglah! Aku tidak mau Luce tambah aneh dari yang sekarang."

"Dari awal sudah kubilang, AKU TIDAK ANEH!"

"Kau memang a-"

"Sekali lagi kau katakan, akan kupastikan kau tidak bisa masuk ke kamarku selamanya."

Sukses, perkataan sang Celestial Mage tak bisa dilawan kembali dan membuat Natsu menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Ayo, sebentar lagi sudah mau sampai."

Lucy langsung berlari-lari kecil meninggalkan Natsu di belakang.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Natsu, wajah Lucy semakin menampakkan rona merah yang semakin lama semakin jelas di kedua pipinya.

"_Tadi itu... Apa? Bagaimana bisa? Jantungku... Kenapa terus berdebar?_"

Lucy merasakan detak jantungnya dengan kedua tangannya sambil melirik diam-diam Natsu yang sedang menguap di belakangnya.

"_Aku... tidak mungkin kan? Oh Tuhan, kuharap apa yang kupikirkan tidak benar-benar terjadi!_"

Sedangkan Natsu terus berjalan dengan wajah yang acuh, namun pikirannya melayang terus.

"_Hampir saja tadi Luce terluka. Tapi, kenapa wajahku memanas sendiri saat ia terbaring di bawahku? Aku ini Fire Dragon-slayer, kenapa hanya berdekatan dengan Lucy membuat darahku mendidih? Dulu tidak seperti ini, kenapa tiba-tiba jadi begini? Tiap kali melihat Lucy dan kepergok, wajahku pasti memanas. AAARGGH! Hal ini memusingkan! Aku ini pengendali api, demi Mavis! Kenapa? KENAPAAAA?!_"

Dan selama perjalanan, mereka hanya terdiam terus memikirkan keanehan yang menimpa mereka.

Malangnya kalian...

* * *

"Kita sampai!"

Setelah keheningan yang mencekam selama perjalanan, akhirnya mereka tiba di tempat yang Lucy maksud.

Di sana ada air terjun kecil yang mengalir ke sungai yang jernih. Di sisi sungai, dataran berupa rumput hijau tumbuh dan beberapa bunga daisy tumbuh di dataran tersebut.

Natsu terdiam lama sambil memandang pemandangan di depannya.

Merasa heran, Lucy melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan mata Natsu, membuatnya terbangun dari alam bawah sadarnya.

"Hello Natsuu."

"A-apa Luce?"

"Kenapa bengong?"

"Tempat ini..."

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka? Kita bisa pergi kalau kau tidak mau berada di si-"

"Indah!"

Mata Lucy melebar. Ia tidak menyangka, Natsu akan mengatakan hal itu.

"Kau tadi... bilang apa?"

"Hmm? Aku bilang, tempat ini indah."

Lucy tersenyum, lalu ia menggenggam pergelangan tangan Natsu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ayo, aku membawamu ke sini untuk ikut bersantai denganku."

"Bersantai?"

"Kita tidur-tiduran di atas rumput, bermain air, atau memancing!"

"Kedengaran seperti ide yang bagus, ayo kita lakukan semuanya dalam satu hari!"

"Dalam satu hari?!"

"Ayolah Luce, ini masih siang."

Lucy tersenyum, lalu ia mengenggam tangan Natsu dan menariknya ke air terjun.

"Baiklah, ayo Natsu!"

"Yosha!"

"_Biarlah kami seperti ini sekarang, aku tidak ingin mengubah hubungan ini. Aku cukup senang dengan keadaan ini, jangan sampai pikiranku tadi mempengaruhi hubungan kami._"

Andai Lucy tahu apa yang direncanakan oleh semua yang ada di guild, mungkin ia tidak akan berpikiran seperti itu.

Malangnya kalian, seorang Ice-mage akan mengubah hidup kalian dengan idenya yang mampu mencuci otak seluruh anggota guild Fairy Tail.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-TBC-**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.**

* * *

**Hahahaha, Gray! Kau kejam banget sih!  
**

**segitu bencinya pada Natsu ampe mencampuri urusan percintaan mereka  
**

**tapi memang harus ada yang ikut campur, kalau ga, kapan nikahnya mereka XD  
**

**review ya guys, walau mungkin OOC, gaje dan ada kesalahan ngetik  
**

**Thanks! :)  
**


End file.
